


Kokichi Is Soft

by KokichixHydraulicPress



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Kokichi is soft, headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokichixHydraulicPress/pseuds/KokichixHydraulicPress
Summary: Kokichi is soft. I’m tired. Goodbye
Kudos: 22





	Kokichi Is Soft

DICE had recently disbanded, so Kokichi really was alone. And without an ultimate talent. Kokichi thought that he’d do something nice until he got back, so he bought two bags of candy, and headed down town. It wasn’t a far walk, so he got there in five minutes. In front of him was a giant building, about 4 stories tall if he could remember. Kokichi walked down the musty halls, and heard a familiar voice. He got closer, and realized who it was. It was Kokichi’s non-blood sister and classmate, Maki. They grew up in the orphanage together, until Kokichi ran away to start DICE. Kokichi chuckled slightly, and opened to door widely. Maki looked up from the book she was reading to the kids, and almost immediately looked back down. “Hey Kokichi” Maki said nonchalantly. “It’s everyone’s favorite ultimate supreme leader Kokichi Oma here!” Kokichi called, throwing the candy left and right. The kids cheered, as Maki chuckled a bit. “You never change, do you Kokichi?” Kokichi grinned a large blinding grin “Nope! Why, you don’t like it Maki-Roll?” The kids then began chanting “Maki-Roll! Maki-Roll!” Maki groaned, and closed the book. “Why do you do this every time?” Maki groaned. “Well, I want to get to know the newbies! Hey! Anyone not know the ultimate supreme leader?!” Kokichi called to the kids. No one volunteered, until someone pointed to a girl in the back, with white long hair. “Hey! Emily hasn’t met you! She’s new!” The boy called. Emily buried her head in her plaid scarf, hating the attention. Kokichi grinned a wide grin. Finally, someone who he could work with! “Hey Emily~Chan, right?” Kokichi called to the girl. Emily flinched slightly, but nodded her head. “Y-yes sir..” she mumbled. Kokichi giggled, then grabbed her hand. Kokichi pulled the girl to her feet, and stared at her directly in the eyes. “You wanna get soba? Maybe pocky? Boba maybe? C’mon! It’s tradition!” Kokichi grinned. The other kids nodded their heads. Kokichi would always treat them to a food if their choice, and talk one-on-one. It was a very welcoming experience that every newbie wants. Emily started playing with the ends of her scarf, and looked to the ground sheepishly. “Mister Kokichi! Emily is mute sir!” One of the kids called out. Kokichi took nite, but instead of giving her a disgusting sympathetic look, he smiled and asked her again. “Okay! Hold up a 1 for pocky, a two for soba, three for Boba, or a four for ice cream!” Kokichi said, rephrasing his question. Maki smiles a bit. Kokichi always found a way to make his plans work. Emily blushes from embarrassing, but held up a 2. “Soba it is! Maki can continue the story while me and Emily Chan hang out for a bit!” Kokichi said, turning his gaze away from Emily. “Don’t get to exciting while were gone!” 

Kokichi brought Emily to the soba store, and bought her some. He sat across from her, smiling brightly. Emily hesitantly ate it, looking at Kokichi suspiciously. ‘You’re probably wondering why I didn’t get some, huh?’ Kokichi said in sign language. Emily’s eyes widened, as she signed too. ‘You can sign?’ Emily asked. ‘Yep! One of my best friends was deaf, so we learnt it together!’ Kokichi replied. ‘Okay, then why didn’t you get some? Or a drink from the Boba stand?’ Emily asked. Kokichi laughed a bit. ‘Well, the texture of Soba and Boba is actually pretty awful. And since I can’t taste’ Emily’s eyes widened in shock If mostly focus on texture, and not flavor.’ Kokichi remarked, looking a bit sad.  
After they ate, Kokichi took her to the store and bought her a notepad. He explained it as ‘You can write or draw in it, it doesn't really matter! Just have fun!’

Once they got back, they saw how much more energetic and I guess ‘alive’ Emily was. Then Kokichi has to leave. It was sad, but they knew he would be back. It’s just how things worked.

The end


End file.
